Ikatan
by alhc
Summary: 'waktu menggerus usia dan hidup...tapi waktu juga yang mempertemukan kita kembali'


© Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruSaku

_Out of character_

**IKATAN**

'_waktu menggerus usia dan hidup...tapi waktu juga yang mempertemukan kita ke__mbali'_

Naruto's side

Pemuda bermata biru itu sejenak menghela nafas, mata birunya bergerak melirik beberapa dokumen yang masih apik bertumpuk disudut meja kerjanya_. 'tak akan selesai'_ gumamnya. Lagi- lagi dia menghela nafas lelah. Rutinitas seperti ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Tapi apa mau dikata, ini pilihan nya sendiri. Menjadi penerus perusahaan milik keluarganya. Tanggung jawab yang berat mengingat usianya baru 22 tahun.

Namikaze naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu tak pernah menyesali keputusannya. Hanya saja terkadang, ia merasa terlalu asing dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Semenjak kehilangan sang ayah, ia benar-benar harus mengurus semua kekayaan milik keluarga Namikaze seorang diri. Bukannya tak ada yang membantu, tetapi ia tak mau melihat ibu nya juga harus ikut berkutat dalam berkas-berkas menyebalkan ini. Namun ia juga memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia lebih memilih menjadi _workaholic _seperti sekarang_. Melarikan diri_. Itulah yang sedang ia lakukan.

Naruto menggerutu pelan, tak seharusnya dalam keadaan seperti ini ia malah memikirkan sesuatu yang harusnya ia hapus dari dulu. Jemari tangan kanan nya bergerak menusuri kepala pirangnya. Punggung lelahnya ia hempaskan begitu saja pada punggung kursi yang harganya entah berapa tapi yang pasti sanggup hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan makan selama dua bulan penuh. Kali ini kursi itu berputar 180 derajat, menampakan suasana sore di kota New York. Langit terlihat sama saja di sini. Hidup juga begitu. Tapi disini setidaknya ia bisa bersembunyi. Di Jepang dia tak akan mampu untuk bertahan. Hidup terlalu melelahkan.

" naruto-_san_...?"panggilan halus itu membuat naruto menggerakkan kursinya keposisi semula. Wanita muda berambut hitam berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Beberapa dokumen berada dalam pelukannya. "yaa...shizune-_san_. Ada apa?" wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum lalu meletakan dokumen yang ia bawa.

"dokumen?lagi?" naruto menghela nafas kasar. "bisa tidak, kau berhenti memberiku kertas-kertas konyol ini?" shizune tertawa kecil mendengar protes atasannya. Naruto tetaplah naruto, dia pasti akan selalu seperti ini.

"tadi hinata-san menelepon, dia menyuruh anda menunggu di caffe tempat biasa" naruto menatap shizune sejenak lalu menggangguk mengiyakan. Bodoh! Dia hampir lupa, kalau dia memiliki janji dengan hinata malam ini. Mereka berdua harus mengurus keperluan pernikahaan mereka.

"anda benar-benar yakin akan melakukannya...?"shizune menatap naruto cemas. Pasalnya shizune tahu bahwa rencana pernikahaan ini terjadi karena keputusan keluarga namikaze dan hyuga. Dua tahun setelah meninggalkan jepang, naruto mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan hyuga hinata. Teman semasa kecil yang yang menetap di negeri Paman Sam sejak masih sekolah dasar. Tak disangka orang tua naruto dan hinata saling mengenal dekat. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyuruh naruto dan hinata segera menentukan hari pernikahan.

"memang kenapa shizune-san? Aku dan hinata sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih satu tahun. Kurasa itu cukup untuk mengenal satu sama lain" mata biru itu terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu. Semua orang dekat naruto tahu, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di negeri asing ini. Naruto terlihat berbeda, mata biru itu...gestur tubuhnya. Dia berubah.

"tidak...hanya saja...pikirkanlah baik-baik" dan wanita berambut hitam itu melangkah meninggalkan ruang kerja naruto. Meninggalkan naruto yang asik membisu. Naruto menggeleng frustasi. Apa langkahnya kali ini salah?

-AL-

Hujan mengguyur sepanjang jalan kota New york. Padahal sewaktu masih dkantor tadi, cuaca tak terlihat akan hujan. Pemuda pirang itu sibuk mengamati orang-orang yang lalu lalang menerobos hujan dari balik kaca caffe tempat ia duduk sekarang.

'_baka ini sedang hujan...kenapa lari-lari begitu' _

Sekelebat memori menghampiri ingatannya. Suara itu...tahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Tetapi kenapa masih saja, susah sekali untuk melupakan.

"naruto-_kun_...!" sedikit terlonjak kaget pemuda itu mendengar panggilan gadis manis didepannya. Ah...bahkan ia sampai mengabaikan keberadaan kekasihnya. Sedikit gelisah , naruto tersenyum pada hinata.

"ada masalah?" hinata menatap naruto khawatir. Jemari lentiknya meraih tangan naruto yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mengusap perlahan punggung tangan naruto.

"ti-tidak...aku hanya lelah karena pekerjaan dikantor" naruto tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia juga merasa lelah karena pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum manis.

"maaf...lebih baik naruto-kun pulang untuk istirahat. Kita bisa membahas ini lain waktu." naruto menggeleng cepat, merasa bersalah pada hinata. "tidak apa-apa hinata...tidak usah dipikirkan. Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan nya?"

Wajah gadis itu nampak cerah saat naruto melontarkan kalimatnya. " naruto-kun...karena pernikahaan kita masih tiga bulan lagi, aku ingin mengajakmu pulang ke Jepang." Entah ekspresi apa yang harus naruto tunjukan saat ini. Sungguh ini diluar nalar perkiraannya.

"memang ada apa, hinata-chan?"nada keberatan tersirat dalam ucapan pemuda pirang itu. Mata biru itu bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari. Sedikit banyak hinata menyadari keanehan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu.

"naruto-_kun_ keberatan?aku Cuma mau memberitahu teman-teman kita. Sudah sangat lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka." Gadis manis itu memandang harap pada naruto. Naruto tersenyum tipis pada hinata, sesaat kemudian melemparkan pandangannya keluar kaca jendela yang berembun.

"apa mereka mau jauh-jauh datang kemari?" suara naruto sedikit bergetar. Tidak . Dia hanya merasa belum siap kalau harus kembali kesana. Terlalu mendadak.

'_**Bahkan saat kau mencoba lari dari sesuatu, pada akhirnya pun kau akan kembali ketempat dimana kau meninggalkannya'**_

Kalimat yang dulu Shikamaru lontarkan pada nya sebelum ia pergi, kini bersemayam dalam pikirannya. Kali ini hati kecilnya menyetujui perkataan shikamaru padanya. Lagi pula kini ia bukan seorang remaja labil seperti dulu. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang, masalah apapun ia harus selesaikan.

"naruto-kun tenang saja, teman-teman kita bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kau tau kan?" pemuda pirang itu mengangguk menyetujui, bukan teman-teman nya yang harus ia pikirkan. Tapi hatinya! apa mampu nanti dirinya dihadapkan pada dua sahabatnya itu. Atau mungkin kini mantan sahabat?.

"aku tidak sabar untuk menemui mereka, sudah 10 tahun aku meninggalkan jepang. Apa mereka masih mengingatku?" tutur gadis indigo itu. Hinata tersenyum tipis mengingat masa kecil mereka saat masih disekolah dasar. Naruto ikut tersenyum,namun hatinya merasa nyeri dikala harus mengingatnya. Kadang ia berpikir lebih memilih kembali ke masa lalu nya yang ceria dan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Namun dirinya tahu bahwa itu tak akan mungkin baginya.

"lalu kapan kita akan kesana?" lontaran pertanyaan naruto membuat hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya. Bibir mungilnya tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyum.

"ayah ku sudah membelikan tiket untuk kita, kalau tidak ada masalah mungkin lusa kita bisa berangkat.!" Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. Pandangannya terpaku pada secangkir kopi yang sejak tadi sama sekali belum ia sentuh.

"baiklah nanti biar aku meminta paman kakashi menggantikan pekerjaanku..." Setidaknya naruto punya sisi tak perlu repot – repot berkutat ria dengan pekerjaannya selama beberapa hari. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa setan membayangkan paman nya menderita mengurusi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Sungguh keponakan yang kejam.

Pemuda pirang itu kembali memfokuskan diri pada hinata saat gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah katalog pernikahan ketengah meja dengan pipi bersemu.

"ne, naruto-kun...kita pilih baju untuk upacara pernikahaan kita!"

-AL-

" _Baka...aku mencintaimu! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh seperti itu"_

" _Sakura-chan...kamu bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?"_

" _Baka..."_

Dua koper berisi penuh itu tergeletak rapi diatas tempat tidur mewah milik pemuda namikaze. Sedangkan pemilik kamar nampak merapikan diri didepan cermin disudut kamarnya. Mata birunya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Satu jam lagi sebelum _take off_.

" sayang kamu sudah siap?" kepala pirang itu menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, dimana seorang namikaze kushina berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyum terukir diwajah cantiknya. Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju direksi dimana ibunya berdiri. Kedua lengan kokoh nya terbuka sebelum merengkuh kushina dalam pelukannya.

" Ibu mau titipan salam pada ojii_san_ dan baa_san_ disana?" Kushina menggangguk dalam pelukan naruto.

"apapun yang terjadi disana...tetaplah kembali sebagai naruto yang ibu kenal" wajah cantik ibunya sedikit terangkat menatap mata biru naruto. Raut wajah naruto sedikit berubah. Naruto menyadari bahwa ibunya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Pemuda pirang itu masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi ibunya ketika melihat dirinya 3 tahun lalu saat datang di kota New York ini. Kushina benar-benar syok melihat naruto begitu berantakan dan terlihat amat rapuh. Butuh beberapa bulan untuk naruto kembali 'hidup'.

" tenang saja ibu...aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku pasti akan merindukan ibu nanti" naruto mempererat pelukannya. "ibu juga akan merindukan mu, sayang!" sesaat hanya keheningan yang mereka berdua rasakan. Hingga akhirnya kushina melepaskan pelukkannya. " sudah sana berangkat...nanti hinata-_chan_ menunggumu" naruto mengangguk setuju, kemudian meraih dua kopernya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur. Kushina mengantarkan naruto sampai di depan pintu utama kediaman namikaze. Wanita itu masih setia berdiri ditempatnya meski naruto sudah melesak pergi menuju bandara. Dalam hatinya, ia berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Bandara Internasional_ John F. Kennedy_ memang tak pernah sepi dari kesibukan. Hiruk pikuk orang terjadi disana-sini. Padahal musim liburan masih jauh namun aktivitas dibandara ini selalu ramai. Sembari menunggu _take-off _,naruto memeriksa kembali kelengkapan dokumennya. Sedang hinata yang sedari duduk diam disebelahnya tampak asik menatap layar handphone nya.

" hinata-_chan_...dokumen mu sudah lengkap?" mengalikan pandangannya, hinata tersenyum kemudian menggangguk pada naruto. Keheningan itu kembali ada, kali ini naruto sedikit menyandarkan pungungnya dikursi ruang tunggu. Matanya sedikit terpejam, rasa kantuk sedikit menguasai dirinya. Ia ingat, tadi malam dirinya bermimpi kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Mimpi yang membuatnya terjaga semalaman. Kenapa ingatan itu kembali hadir? Mimpi itu...naruto bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas detailnya. Kenangan manis tapi racun bagi dirinya. Menggeleng frustasi, pemuda pirang itu mencoba mengenyahkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya.

"kamu sakit, naruto-_kun_?" kelopak mata naruto terbuka menampilkan mata biru yang sedikit sayu karena mengantuk. Menegakkan tubuhnya,sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar pada hinata.

"tidak...aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Kau tahu hinata-_chan_?tadi malam neji menceramahi ku habis-habisan. Selama dijepang harus ini, tidak boleh begitu. Sepertinya _sister compelx_ neji itu sudah sangat akut...!" hinata tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan naruto. Hyuga neji, saudara laki-laki hinata sekaligus sahabat naruto dikantor itu memang sangat mengawasi hinata. Jadi naruto benar-benar harus menjaga hinata baik-baik jika masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"neji nii memang seperti itu...padahal aku sudah pernah bilang untuk tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku. Ooh ..ya naruto-kun, bagaimana jika sesampainya di jepang kita mengunjungi rumah tsunade baa_san_ dan jiraya jii_san_ terlebih dahulu?" Naruto meraih jemari tangan hinata, membawanya dalam genggam dikedua tangannya. Membuat sang pemilik tangan tersipu malu.

"tentu saja...aku juga sangat merindukan mereka" kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap sejenak. Setahun berhubungan dengan hinata, naruto habiskan untuk benar-benar mencintainya. Dia benar-benar tak ingin membuat hinata terluka karena merasa hanya menjadi pelaraian. Dirinya pun tak akan tahu bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu jika tahu tentang masa lalu dirinya dan kenapa ia melarikan diri ke Amerika.

"naruto-_kun_...bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi rumah sakura setelah dari rumah nenek dan kakekmu?". Terucap. Nama itu kini membayanginya. Tubuh naruto menegang, genggaman dikedua tangan hinata perlahan mulai melonggar dan akhirnya terlepas. Hinata terdiam menunggu jawaban naruto. Sedangkan naruto masih saja kebingungan. Pada akhirnya pun ini akan terjadi, bukan? siap atau tidak, cepat atau lambat naruto akan kembali dihadapkan pada dua sosok temannya.

"sebaiknya kita beristirahat dulu di rumah nenekku...baru kita bertemu teman-teman yang lain lagipula sa-" naruto terdiam sejenak, bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan namanya saja ia cukup kesusahan. Rasa sakit itu tidak pernah hilang dari hidupnya. "lagipula sakura kan mungkin sibuk?" nada berat itu kentara sekali. Luka batin yang naruto rasakan ternyata tak cukup hanya diobati oleh hinata. Rasa perih masih setia menghampirinya ketika kenangan dirinya dengan sakura itu datang.

"tapi naruto-kun, sakura-chan-"

_'attention please-'_ naruto segera menegakkan dirinya mendengar panggilan keberangkatannya. Dirinya sedikit menghela nafas lega merasa terselamatkan.

"ayo hinata-_chan._..nanti kita tertinggal pesawat" naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membawa tas berisi dokumen dan keperluan pribadinya. Meski sedikit ragu, namun pada akhirnya hinata menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Dan keduanya pun berjalan menuju _gate_ mereka.

-AL-

Mobil sedan berwarna silver metalik itu meluncur membelah jalanan kota tokyo. Hingga pada akhirnya berhenti dirumah mewah milik keluarga namikaze. Sesaat setelah dua penumpang turun dari mobil tersebut, para pelayan berjejer rapi menyambut.

"sudah sangat lama saya tidak bertemu denganmu naruto" naruto tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk lelaki yang baru saja menyapanya. Lelaki tersebut pun membalas dengan senang hati.

"paman iruka...kau semakin tua saja" gelak tawa terdengar di depan pintu utama tersebut. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya memandang orang kepercayaan kakeknya itu. Iruka dan kakashi kedua paman yang begitu ia sayangi.

"kau sudah semakin besar saja sekarang!"naruto hanya menunjukan cengirannya. Pandangan Iruka sekarang berpindah pada gadis dibelakang naruto yang sedari tadi tersenyum menyaksikan keakraban naruto dan pamannya.

"jadi ini calonmu...?"godaan dari Iruka membuat hinata tersipu. Gadis itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"perkenalkan saya hyuga hinata, iruka-san" hinata sedikit menunduk hormat. Iruka nampak tersenyum "saya iruka, paman naruto. Yaa...sudah ayo masuk, tsunade–_san_ dan jiraya-_san_ sudah menunggu" naruto mengganggu dan menggandeng hinata memasuki rumah kakek-neneknya, membiarkan barang-barangnya dibawa oleh beberapa pelayan.

Rumah ini masih sama seperti dulu, hanya dibeberapa titik terlihat berganti. Naruto tak terlalu ambil pusing akan hal itu. Rasa nyaman terasa ada saat kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah yang dulu ia tinggali. Ketiga orang itu memasuki ruang keluarga yang cukup luas. Saat mengedarkan pandanganya, mata naruto terhenti pada sosok kakek dan nenek yang begitu ia rindukan. 3 tahun hanya berkomunikasi dengan telepon dan email tak cukup untuk mengobati rindunya.

"jii_san_... baa_san_" sedikit tergesa naruto berjalan kearah kedua kakek dan neneknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pelukan hangat naruto rasakan saat kedua tangan jiraya dan tsunade merengkuhnya. Pemuda itu melepas pelukannya lalu memandang jiraya dan tsunade. Mereka berdua terlihat tak banyak berubah, bahkan tsunade terlihat masih sangat cantik.

"bocah...kau pulang juga akhirnya"jiraya menepuk kepala naruto pelan. Pemuda itu pura-pura kesal. "kau itu masih saja seperti ini..." kali ini tsunade turut andil dalam percakapan.

"oh iya baachan aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang"naruto menoleh kebelakang,memberi isyarat hinata untuk maju mendekat. "ini hinata...calon pengantinku" jiraya dan tsunade tersenyum. Namun ekspresi kedua sedikit berbeda. Mata mereka pun terlihat menyimpan sesuatu.

"wah...jadi ini calon cucu menantu kita. Cantik sekali!" pujian manis terlontar dari jiraya.

"tentu saja..." naruto tertawa bangga. Membuat orang-orang yang berada disitu ikut tertawa.

"ya sudah...bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat dulu. Kalian pasti lelah karena perjalanan lama."

Naruto mengangguk setuju, sedari tadi dia memang merasa cukup lelah. "iruka tolong antarkan mereka kekamar mereka masing-masing" Iruka mengangguk mendengar perintah tsunade.

"saya permisi dulu jiraya-san, tsunade-san" hinata membungkuk pamit, kemudian menyusul naruto yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"dia masih sama seperti terakhir kali kita melihatnya" jiraya memeluk pundak istrinya, mengangguk setuju.

"apa dia cukup kuat untuk tahu apa sebenarnya telah terjadi selama ini?dan gadis itu...bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka berdua nanti?" tsunade sedikit menghela frustasi. Cucu satu-satunya itu tak tahu apa-apa. Hanya luka yang ia rasakan.

"kita lihat saja nanti dan berdoa semoga semua baik-baik saja..." tsunade mengganguk setuju.

-AL-

_Kegelapan menaungi ku, kesepian melanda hidupku. Namun, hanya bayanganmu yang menakutkanku. _

Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap naruto dengan mata mengantuknya. Sesekali ia menguap, shikamaru memang tak berubah. Dari kecil hingga sekarang selalu saja terlihat mengantuk.

"hei shika kau masih saja seperti ini" shikamaru Cuma mendengus mendengar ejekan dari naruto.

"kau juga masih cerewet dan berisik naruto..." kali ini pemuda yang duduk disebelah shikamaru ikut bersuara. Anjing yang sedari tadi ia bawa nampak asik tidur dipangkuannya.

"ahh kiba...kau juga. Sampai sekarang kamu masih saja lebih suka menenteng akamaru dari pada mengandeng pacarmu." Kiba menggerutu kesal.

Hari ini sahabat-sahabat lama itu berkumpul. Mereka memang sengaja naruto undang untuk acara reuni dan memberitahu kalau dirinya dan hinata akan menikah. Sebenarnya jiraya yang telah membuat ini semua, awalnya naruto menolak tapi melihat hinata sangat antusias ia pun akhirnya setuju.

Naruto sedari tadi mencoba untuk tak terlihat mncurigakan ,ia benar – benar bingung bagaimana harus mempersiapkan diri bertemu dengan sakura dan... sasuke.

" hei semua, maaf terlambat" gadis pirang berkucir tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang makan yang mereka pesan. Naruto tersenyum pada ino. Namun dia sedikit merasa heran melihat ino hanya seorang diri, pasalnya tadi shikamaru bilang tunangannya itu akan menjemput sakura tapi sekarang dia Cuma sendiri.

"mana sakura-san?"pemuda berambut bob yang duduk disebelah kiba bertanya dengan keras. Ino memasang wajah kecewa. " maaf sekali yaa naruto...hinata, sakura tidak bisa datang zaisan sedang rewel tadi"

"zaisan?"hinata memasang wajah bingung. Namun ino dapat menangkap raut penuh tanya hinata. "kami belum cerita ya...itu nama anak laki-laki sakura, umurnya hampir tiga tahun." Jantung naruto seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Bahkan dirinya pun tak tahu sakura dan sasuke telah memiliki anak. Kenapa mereka tak pernah memberitahunya. Apa karena tak ingin menabur garam dalam lukanya?

"jadi sakura sudah punya anak? Wah aku ingin sekali melihatnya" hinata tak menyadari bagaimana ekspresi orang – orang yang berada ditempat itu berubah. Luka dan luka. Torehan itu seakan tak terhenti.

"kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu hinata-chan!" jelas sekali kalau mata biru ino nampak bersedih. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kontak mata dengan naruto. Pemuda itu, sakura dan sasuke harus hidup dalam lika-liku takdir milik kami-sama.

"bagaimana wajahnya?jangan sampai seperti baka teme" kegetiran dalam nada yang dibuat ceria itu jelas sekali terdengar. Shikamaru memandang naruto sejenak, ia tak suka dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"naruto bagaimana dengan acara persiapan pernikahan kalian"dengan cepat kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia juga sadar akan situasi yang terlihat tak nyaman. Naruto sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, pikirannya menjadi terasa kosong. Bersyukurlah ia karena masih ada hinata. Gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan yang kiba lontarkan.

"sejauh ini masih baik-baik saja mungkin tinggal 30%. Kami masih mencari pakaian yang pas" ino yang sekarang telah mengambil posisi diruang kosong sebelah shikamaru nampak tersenyum.

"wah...kita bisa mencari sama-sama kalau kau mau hinata. Dijepang fashion nya tak kalah bagus dengan amerika" hinata mengangguk setuju. Gadis indigo itu tersenyum bahagia melihat teman-teman lamanya. Namun ia tak menyadari bagaimana mereka tengah menjaga luka lama itu.

Suara gelak tawa sesaat kemudian terdengar. Tingkah lucu kiba,lee dan kembalinya naruto membuat ruangan itu nampak seperti luka itu tak pernah ada.

-AL-

Naruto masih terdiam dalam perjalanan pulang mereka. Perkataan shikamaru sebelum mereka berdua meninggalkan ruang makan masih terngiang dikepalanya.

_"ingat naruto, apa yang kamu lihat belum tentu itu kebenaran."_ naruto benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan shikamaru tadi. Seelum sempat ia bertanya, shikamaru telah melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Awass naruto-kun..!"decitan suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar keras. Naruto segera menghentikan mobilnya paksa saat mendengar teriakan hinata. Seorang wanita nampak berdiri tepat didepan mobilnya. Nyaris saja ia menabrak wanita itu. Hinata segera turun dari mobil disusul naruto. Hinata mendekati wanita yang sekarang tengah berjongkong memeluk seorang balita yang berbalut topi hitam yang nampak kebesaran.

"anda tidak apa-apa?" suara hinata terdengar cemas. Sesaat wanita itu menegagkan tubuhnya, menatap hinata. Kedua mata hijaunya melebar.

"sakura-chan..?" naruto hanya bisa membeku ditempat melihat rambut merah jambu yang berayun tertiup angin sore kota tokyo.

-TBC-


End file.
